Stuck in Traffic
by RedAlert98
Summary: The Terrible Trio is stuck in traffic...Based off the the youtube video 'Batboys Stuck in Traffic' by the Did Nothing Wrong Squad - Humor, friendship, Roy, Wally, Dick, Rated T for swearing


"Shotgun!" Dick yelled, running to the passenger side.

"Ya, how about screw you," Wally retorted using his speed at the last moment, claiming the prize of shotgun.

Roy got in the driver seat, and looked at the lone occupant of the back, who was glaring at Wally.

"Dude, you're lucky we're even letting you sit in back without a booster seat," he consoled. Well, if rubbing salt into a wound is consoling.

* * *

"Turn the AC on!" Dick exclaimed, but took it upon himself to lean forward and start messing with the console.

"Stop, Dick stop, you're gonna break the buttons, stop, sit, put-" Roy sputtered, trying to bat him away.

"The hazard lights are on!" he then exclaimed,

"We don't even have a hazard!" Wally added,

"You're the hazard!" Roy yelled, then said, "Where's the button, how do you turn it off?"

"Hang on, I got this," Dick told them, putting the phone up to his ear. He was silent for a moment, but then said, "Hey ya Bruce, how do we turn off Hazard lights?"

* * *

"Turn on the radio."

Wally obliged, only to hear the beginning notes of "Dancing Queen by ABBA.

"No, no, turn it off-" Roy immediately demanded.

"I didn't-" Wally started to say, but was cut off by Dick's complaint of, "Roy!"

* * *

"Nice effing blinker sh!t brains!"

"We have an innocent, young, impressionable boy in back Roy, don't f***ing cuss."

* * *

Roy glared at the traffic as Wally and Dick belted out song lyrics:

 _"YOU CAN DANCE! YOU CAN JI-IVE, HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIIIIFE"_

* * *

"Um, hey, the umbrella in your car broke, and thats kinda, not…good," Dick commented, mumbling the last bit as he messed with a black umbrella that was in the back seat.

"Why'd you break it?" Wally asked.

"What the HELL Dick."

* * *

 _"OOOOOH SEE THAT GIRL, WATCH THAT SCENE, DIG IN THE DANCING QUEEEEN!"_

* * *

"What the - there's like, miles of freaking traffic!" Wally complained, "It's Gotham, but they said the traffic was gonna be not that bad today - what are you doing?"

"Writing on the window," Dick quipped, his back to them.

"NOT. AGAIN," Roy exclaimed, reaching a hand around and pulling Dick's shirt down so he was forced to sit.

* * *

 _"Because you know I'm all bout that bass, bout that-"_

"No, NO"

"Hey!"

"Turn it-"

"Come on!"

* * *

As Wally started to rap the next song… " _My anaconda don't; My anaconda don't; My anaconda don't want none unless you got-"_

The occupant of the backseat suddenly decided to kick the back of the passenger seat. Hard.

"DICK!"

* * *

"Roy, someone texted you," Wally informed, looking at Roy's phone screen. "Her name is Felicia. She said, "Tonight?" with winky emoji."

"Type back eggplant emoji with winking emoji," Roy instructed, smirking slightly. There was a moment of pause from Wally as his mind processed.

"ohmygosh, LEMME OUTTA THE CAR!" Dick yelled, while Wally chimed in with "Dude I am NOT sexting for you!"

* * *

"Guys I wanna turn on Jesse Mcartney," Dick complained.

"No,"

"Come on, I can do a really good impression!"

"You don't even sound like Jesse Mcartney!" Wally countered.

* * *

They were at another stand still with the windows rolled down. The people in the car next to them also had their windows down, and had asked a question.

"Yes, yes I am Roy Harper, wanna picture?" Roy answered, flirting with the very attractive college student who had asked.

Hey, gimme your number I'll text it to you," He told her as he got out of the car to take a picture.

* * *

 _"Why you so obsessed with me, boy I wanna know!?"_

"This song speaks to me personally, I have to deal with a lotta creepy stalkers," Dick told them, in between singing along to the song.

* * *

"Why does Bruce talk in that voice?" Dick laughed, "I mean even when he's not Batman, its like, 'You kids ready for dinner'" he said, the last part in a deep, gravelly voice.

* * *

 _"I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go - good girls go bad,"_

"Can you guys stop doing this while I'm in the car," the 13 year old complained, while Wally and Roy were jamming in the front seat.

"Just sit back child," Roy waved him off.

* * *

" _LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS, TO DEFEAT - THE HUNS_ " The trio chorused -

* * *

"Hey Bruce," Dick answered his phone, having a very brief conversation in with he only said, "Okay, and "Ya."

He hung up, the two redheads looking at him expectantly.

"So…Ivy's just, out and about, and the reason there's so much traffic is cause she's just got plants…growing everywhere."

…

"Sh*t."

* * *

 **This was based off of a youtube video called Batboys Stuck in Traffic, from the Did Nothing Wrong Squad channel - The video is hysterical, I watched it at midnight one night and was trying to muffle hysterical laughter so I wouldn't wake everyone up XD A dose of my own medicine, huh?**

 **All the italics are songs playing! I own none of the songs or the rights to them!**


End file.
